


A Pâtissier's Honour

by Wiegenlied



Series: drabbles and prompt fills [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, chipmunk Harry (as in he will eat anything Tom makes because he is that good), pâtissier Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/pseuds/Wiegenlied
Summary: Prompt: Baker AURiddle's eyes flashed. "What do you mean?" he asked, voice dangerously low.Harry cheekily smiled, poking Tom's chest with an impudent finger as he sat down at the table. "Exactly what I said, Tom. You're so busy making new and fancy desserts that you would definitely screw up something as simple as a donut."Something inside the pâtissier snapped.





	A Pâtissier's Honour

Within an hour, it had been prepared. The perfect balance of texture, scent and flavour. The soft dough, enveloped in a flaky exterior, topped with _just_ the right amount of ganache. A hint of spice hidden behind the rich, sweet taste of chocolate, enticing you to take _'just one bite'_ more. Tom stepped back, allowing himself a moment, just the one, to admire his work, before stepping back out of the kitchen towards the boy. "There," he said as he placed the delicacy in front of him. "Witness what a true master of culinary art has called a donut," he ended with a sneer.

Harry, the infuriating, incessantly dim-witted, bright-eyed _(no, focus)_ boy, simply grinned up at Tom. "Why, Tom," he smiled coyly. "Who knew you were that easy to persuade?"

Before Tom could bristle and respond, he hurriedly took a large bite, eyes widening as he made a garbled "ohmagohhh" sound before moaning in delight. His cheeks bulged as he bit into the donut once more, glowing in warm happiness, resembling the chipmunks Tom had seen on television as a child.

"Tom," Harry groaned. "Tom, Tom, _Tom,_ I give up, you were right, you're a genius, how can donuts taste this good?? I swear this is unbelievable." His litany of praises and compliments continued as he cleared the plate. "You should seriously consider selling these, people are really missing out."

Harry turned to Tom before he ate the last donut. "I mean it, though," he said, unexpectedly fierce. "You really are the brightest pâtissier of the age. Your merit comes from your own talent, not from your father."

And what else can Tom do in that moment but pause- something deep inside brightening, glowing, _shifting-_ and smile?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated (*´︶`*)♡


End file.
